Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 January 2016
05:47 (these are just jokes.) 05:47 I am behind you. 05:47 I am shady. 05:47 More than "this thing". 05:48 Sorry. It's just that I've never shaded so good before. 05:49 K. 05:49 There I'm done. 05:50 Can you guess how many pages I've "deleted" so far? 05:50 It's about 125. 05:50 Holy Crapballs 05:50 Hey DJ 05:50 Hey PTP 05:50 Hello 05:50 ... 05:51 DJ, do you think I'm doing the right thing? 05:51 Okay now I'm leaving. I'm tired of this. 05:51 See ya guys later. 05:51 Bye. 05:51 oops 05:51 wrong mesage 05:51 sorry FFF 05:51 Actually, I lied, it's about 0 pages. 05:51 *70 05:52 fff 05:52 wrong send 05:52 sorry about that 05:52 Hey, PTP! 05:52 ... 05:52 TEP STOP 05:53 I'm honestly tired of people assuming I'm this guy who left because of my form of manners. 05:53 TBH ur doing it on purpose 05:53 but me no 05:53 i'm actually teasing my clasmmate on facebook 05:53 I didn't do anything to deserve this. 05:54 *ptp 05:54 i'm calling my classmate that 05:54 for teasing me aswell 05:54 I just joined and people were gulfing and pointing. 05:54 "PTP! PTP" 05:54 FFF sorry about what happened earlier 05:54 And I'm like "What the hell is a PTP" 05:54 And then everyone's like "AHH YOU'RE THE GUY WHO LEFT BEFORE" 05:55 I'm this close to killing someone. 05:55 *THIS* 05:55 Close 05:55 I was just joking! 05:56 FFF, i didn't mean to 05:56 plus 05:56 from what i told u about teasing my classmate 05:56 It's okay 05:56 thats a lie 05:56 Mirror zombie 05:56 LOL 05:56 Read the page XD 05:56 i'm actually calling you that because it's like i can see his art from your profile 05:57 plus 05:57 EP 05:57 from what i've seen 05:57 His art looks like mine?! 05:57 WHAT THE HELL?! 05:57 well his eyes though 05:58 *EP, you actually deserved to be an admin than me 05:58 You're telling me my master pieces are the same as his pieces of crap? 05:58 check out this game 05:58 http://www.kongregate.com/games/saltyegg/co-op-toon-shooter-rise-of-the-fleet 05:58 * 05:58 *FFF no! 05:58 i mean just the eyes 05:58 tbh 05:58 The eyes? 05:59 Also do you guys like ? 05:59 yes 05:59 TEP 05:59 i missed the words of SomeCreativeGuy/Plushtrap The Plushie 05:59 plus 06:00 @DJ 06:00 Why did you say that I deserve to be an admin more than you? 06:00 Also 06:00 DJ 06:00 PTP is disabled 06:00 I thought ht was coming back, but he was telling the truth 06:00 he* 06:00 He was going to leave. 06:00 he's a sockpuppet 06:00 of 06:00 http://www.kongregate.com/games/saltyegg/co-op-toon-shooter-rise-of-the-fleet 06:00 an old user 06:01 TEP 06:01 Do you like the shading? 06:01 yeah 06:01 *TEP, because you categorize many pages and what i've seen, you've change 06:01 Yes 06:01 but since you we're blocked many times 06:01 Thanks guys 06:02 FFF, yes 06:02 You guys won't believe what program I used. 06:02 But guys, guess. 06:02 Guess what I used. 06:02 scratch 06:03 Paint 06:03 Correct 06:03 MS Paint 06:03 who? 06:03 06:03 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/editor/?tip_bar=home 06:03 me? 06:03 That's the painting program I used. 06:03 Well I 06:04 have to go 06:04 See ya guys later. 06:04 bye 06:10 Let's start a number streak! 06:10 DJ 06:10 I say even numbers, you say odd numbers! 06:10 Let's start 06:10 1 06:10 Dj 06:15 odd numbers 06:15 say 2 06:16 f-k it 06:16 2 isnt an odd number 06:16 :V 06:17 and 1 isn't an even number 06:18 ik 06:18 so i said 06:18 f-k it 06:26 DJ? 06:26 Scribble? 06:26 ? 06:27 Scribble, do you want me to make you a world picture? 06:27 Like https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/editor/?tip_bar=home 06:27 06:27 i could use an island of the candy world pic 06:28 Okay! Can you describe it, Scribble? 06:28 just make it as candy-like as possible 06:30 Oksay 06:32 I'll ping you when I'm done. 06:38 FFF 06:39 Yes? 06:39 Hey TEP, it's a little rude to shout someone's ping, and not respond. 11:20 I've never played PVZ2! 11:21 oh 11:21 then why are you on dis wiki den? 11:21 Think of them as upgraded plants-ish. 11:21 he might of played pvz1 11:21 or pvz adventures 11:21 or pvz legend of fanfiction 11:21 I wanna create my OWN PPM. :D 11:21 *finds out i can't scale circles smaller than 1x1x1 11:22 *NVM* 11:22 Ehh, i'll try though. 11:23 With still big circles for ground pieces. :c 11:23 just scale everything else up 11:23 hullo, DJ the former admin and who sucks is back 11:23 hey 11:23 I got chatmod 11:23 I'm starting to assume you're saying that you suck to get attention 11:24 /\ 11:24 actually 11:24 PK said so 11:24 and the 13 ones 11:25 WHo's PK? 11:25 Princess Kitty 11:26 Oh 11:27 Play wating music as my world loads 11:27 k 11:27 or megalovania 11:28 or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE 11:29 There's a YTPMV of that. ^ 11:29 MSP is globally blocked 11:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yW-mf77Hdyo 11:30 Yay! 11:30 Kinda... 11:30 why? 11:30 11:30 I never liked him. 11:31 So, why was he blocked? 11:31 Who was he again? 11:31 vandalized FFF's Wikia 11:31 Mister Stay Puft 11:31 Oh. 11:31 Him. 11:31 he brang back his BungeeBlitzed Back 11:31 I hate that a@@hole 11:31 aka his old username 11:33 He deserved his block. 11:33 I had to use a union model for the head. Cause it ws just too perfect. 11:35 .. 11:36 What? 11:37 nothing 11:41 asdfasdf jasdklfj asd;klfj;lasdj;fcladjfc 11:41 im bored 11:41 asdf;laskj;fklasdjflajsdklfjalsdkfj;laskdj; 11:42 ad 11:42 wat does asdf means? 11:42 look at your keyboard 11:42 you'll see 11:43 yeah try not to spam TEP 11:43 asdf 11:43 yeah 11:43 warning 11:43 TEP 11:43 k watevs 11:44 What about 11:45 the mass candidating of 2016. 11:45 yea 11:45 it was epic 11:45 The best part is there's still 7000+ pages to go :c 11:46 Can you vote on this thread? 11:46 Thread:286496 11:46 Aklanon, Bikol, Cebuano, Chavacano, Filipino (Tagalog), Hiligaynon, Ibanag, Ilocano, Ivatan, Kapampangan, Kinaray-a, Maguindanao, Maranao, Pangasinan, Sambal, Surigaonon, Tausug, Waray-Waray, Yakan 11:46 Some of the philippine languages 11:47 regional langues 11:47 *philippine regional languages 11:47 Here are some of India's languages: 11:47 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Languages_of_the_Philippines 11:48 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_languages_by_number_of_native_speakers_in_India 11:48 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Languages_of_Indonesia 11:48 WTF 11:48 Languages of indonesia 11:49 More than 700 languages in indonesia 11:50 The glorious primal wall-nut http://prntscr.com/9l6k0y 11:50 xD 11:50 nice 11:51 except its not really 11:51 *practically unboxes a pink* OMG OMG OOOOO 11:51 i... 11:52 i hit a wikia-critic page 11:52 dream fufilled 11:54 GD, let's start again 11:55 I already did. 11:55 Explosion Grapes? 11:58 Don't delete. 11:58 K. 12:03 Unboxed another "pink". 12:04 ;u; Can I colect them all? 12:04 WHat? 12:05 hello 12:06 MP 12:06 Delete all the pages in the speedydelete templaet 12:06 HEY MP 12:07 is there any way i can apply for a trial admin? 12:07 heydere 12:08 No, AFAIK. 12:08 @DJ 12:08 12:08 AFAIK? 12:09 I wanna see if I can get to PVZ 3: Dimensional Travels. 12:09 w/ Random page. 12:09 XD Cookie-shooter? Did you create this, DJ? I see you in the comments. 12:11 if i did, it would have a "Owned/Created/Adopted by DJcraft789" cateogry 12:12 MP AFAIK? 12:12 Oh, doesn't. :P 12:13 AFAIK = As Far As I Know 12:13 @DJ 12:14 seriously? 12:14 back 12:14 What did I miss 12:15 I saw that, Glacier. 12:15 Swearing isn't tolerated, you do know? 12:16 I guess you're lucky I started playing BoI:A before I could even bother to actually check the previous messages in chat. 12:17 How do I suddenly win all my runs? 12:17 Knew it would be seen in the history, whatever though. 12:17 I guess. 12:17 I guess I'll just have to kick you even though it's late. 12:17 Ruuules! 12:18 Veeeery late. 12:18 I know. 12:18 Whatever. 12:18 But seriously. 12:18 I beat Mom's Heart three times in a row. 12:18 How am I suddenly getting a streak? 12:18 Oh, you're playing BoI? 12:18 I was. 12:18 I decided to take a break. 12:18 Cause umm... You passed Mom's Heart 101? 12:19 "mom's heart 101" 12:19 what is that 12:19 It's training 12:19 ohk 12:19 for beating Mom's Heart. 12:19 i didn't train at all 12:19 :O 12:19 Who are you? 12:19 first of all, i beat her with a singular tammy's head from azazel 12:19 not surprise] 12:20 second run i forgot 12:20 third run i used eden 12:20 got tammy's head 12:20 had piercing shots 12:20 gimpy (which saved me_ 12:20 Tammy's head was apparently on the test. 12:20 second run wasn't using any tammy 12:20 I remember all of the things from BoI, not much anymore though. 12:21 eden started of with critical shots or w/e it's called 12:21 Almost forgot it was light outside. 12:21 2 soul hearts 12:21 book of sins 12:21 It's 7AM and I didn't think about it. 12:21 i should do a challenge next lol 12:22 rubber cement is good imo 12:47 Ok Im just gonna relog and get rid of this multipm thing 12:47 k 12:47 All along. 12:47 I suggest you do the same 12:47 Like Jar-Jar being a sith lo- that's a theory. 12:47 Yeah I heard that one 12:47 brb 12:47 bak 12:47 Oh... um... You remember that quake that hit Phillippines? ...um...that... um... Shook my head .... and... um... gave me AMNESIA! Haha, right, Amnesia! So...I forgot which wiki I vandalized! 12:47 Luke skiwalka is dartt vad urz fatrher guaiz!!!!111!!1 12:48 hey TMDJ 12:48 Homing 12:48 Do you have a multipm? 12:48 wut 12:48 Don't call me TMDJ 12:48 nope 12:48 call me DJ 12:48 just a private message 12:48 k DJ 12:48 and nope 12:48 what if we want to call you tmdj? 12:48 kappa 12:48 Thread:286902 12:49 kappa is the emoticon 12:49 kappa 12:49 *I'm gonna ignore it 12:49 yay 12:49 Nazi Peashooter was vietnamese you potatobag! 12:49 @EP 12:49 Emeraldgrenny 12:49 Emeraldgreeny Emeraldgreeny Emeraldgreeny Emeraldgreeny Emeraldgreeny 12:49 XD 12:49 EVIL'S BACK? XD- sorry. 12:49 It's. 12:49 It's Jooaoaoo's Sockpuppet 12:49 No, Nazi Peashooter was Filipino! I know because I AM him! 12:49 yeh and jungles bak =3 12:49 kappa 12:49 Yeah whatever. 12:50 nope 12:50 @EP 12:50 JOOAOO? XD 12:50 Didn't know that. 12:50 w00t 12:50 Get's better and better. ;P 12:50 Superhyper hero 12:50 Oh wait, I are probably am him. 12:50 and so as her 12:50 Superhyper hero 12:50 I are used get's. 12:50 What if I told you guys that I AM.... 12:50 kappa 12:50 KESTERGIANT8!!!!!! 12:51 MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 12:51 :O OOOOOOOO 12:51 Kestergiant8 had potato grammer 12:51 *grammar 12:51 You were the only one who remember him from here 12:51 *are 12:51 :O OOOOOOOO 12:51 Kestergiant8 had potato grammer 12:51 *grammar 12:51 12:51 THIS IS ONE CONCLUSION 12:52 omg 12:52 fire rate + this run 12:52 aka 12:52 that mushroom item i took 12:52 = pure glory 12:52 http://prntscr.com/9l71sd 12:52 Your fire rate must be trippin'. 12:53 sad that i had to use that recycle thing to get it. 12:53 i spent 8 coins. 12:53 WOAH 12:53 ? 12:53 You are crying 12:53 there should be an onion powerup 12:54 that makes you autocry for a few minutes 12:54 yeah 12:54 sounds like a nice activated item 12:54 lolwut 12:54 There is da sad onion which is the closest thing. 12:54 And it makes me sad that it's the closest thing but not exactly it. 12:54 :c 12:55 is it worth it? 12:55 http://prntscr.com/9l72l3 12:55 Isn't that the Pact? 12:55 nope 12:55 it's the contact from below if i'm correctg 12:55 lemme check 12:56 nope 12:56 it's missing page 2 12:57 What does it do? >.> 12:57 http://prntscr.com/9l73a5 12:57 Superhyper hero, Evil starlight, and Scaredy Girl = Jooaoaoo 12:58 I'd say so. 12:58 it could just be strong coincidences 12:58 but i doubt it 12:58 Superhyper hero 12:58 necrobumped into some of Jooaoaoo's Thread 12:59 I remember seeing "Scaredy Girl aka Maliza, but very scaredy" in the place where your username is written. 12:59 Then, to hide her identity, she replaced it with "Violet". 12:59 Maliza was Superhyper hero's name. 12:59 OH HO HO 12:59 IT'S TRAAGIC 01:00 health down 01:00 range down 01:00 speed down 01:00 Im surrounded by cake http://prntscr.com/9l748f 01:00 lol 01:00 xD 01:01 BTW, see her userpage, she lists Jooaoaoo and his sockpuppets in the enemy list, as well as Superhyper hero and Evil starlight. 01:01 There's no friends list or neutral list. 01:01 is the glass cannon worth it? 01:01 or should i use the recycle thing? 01:02 which rerolls stuff? 01:02 i have guppy's head 01:02 chocolate. milk. 01:02 no. 01:03 eh 01:03 I dunno 01:04 even more tears up with squeezy? 01:04 idk if it even did anything? 01:04 01:04 Is my tooth rotten yet? http://prntscr.com/9l75ci 01:04 Evil starlight 01:04 did 01:04 Have a good look I stacked too much cake 01:05 he really spammed everyone's wall? 01:05 No 01:05 He didn't 01:07 awim bawoed bed 01:07 dafuq 01:09 hello? 01:09 anyone there? 01:09 :( 01:09 me 01:09 D: 01:09 01:09 :D 01:09 01:09 Im bored 01:10 p-p-p-p-p-p-POWAH! http://prntscr.com/9l77f5 01:12 Thread:286953 01:12 HYR. hello bored 01:12 I know your fooling around with me 01:15 ... 01:15 GHOST BABY 01:15 in a room 01:15 WHERE THERE'S THOSE GHOTS 01:15 *GHOSTS 01:15 sorry, that could not have been more of a coincidence! 01:15 Ghots = Goats 01:15 DUn dun dunnnn 01:16 also request a plant for meh to make 01:18 back 01:18 Matty tell meh a plant to make in RBX 01:19 bowling bulb 01:20 K 01:20 UGH 01:20 I JUST LOST. 01:20 geddit? 01:21 OMG 01:21 steam sale 01:23 w0t 01:24 choose something else glacier plz 01:24 :c 01:25 maybe 01:25 ZOMBOSS DARK DRAGON 4U 01:25 jk 01:25 ... 01:25 xD 01:26 ._. 01:26 also mattycn go to realm D= 01:26 I cant... 01:27 why 01:27 Thread:196393 01:27 Lol 01:28 lol 01:28 xD 01:29 Can someone please Close this thread? 01:29 It's gone too far. 01:29 I can't, because I don't have any ranks. 01:29 done 01:29 Hooray 01:30 Do I get a punishment even though the thing was fake? 01:30 I dont think so 01:30 hooray I guess 01:32 test 01:32 it worked? 01:32 01:32 Glacier or Matty please post something in PM 01:32 Plants vs. Zombies: Dave's Adventures ADS 01:32 can't 01:33 still brb 01:33 aww matty left 01:33 ;-; 01:33 D: 01:34 what? http://prntscr.com/9l7f3u 01:35 oo 01:35 WAHT TO SELECT!?!? http://prntscr.com/9l7fft 01:39 im bored 01:41 nobody actually clicked on my ad right l0l 01:41 wut ad 01:42 Plants vs. Zombies: Dave's Adventures ads 01:44 oh yeah 01:45 back 01:45 sorry 01:45 cant do bowling bulb 01:45 :S 01:45 :c 01:45 um 01:45 akee 01:45 wait no 01:46 .... 01:46 citron i guess 01:46 idk 01:46 K 01:56 how do you do the mouths, homing? 02:04 another mom's heart death 02:04 as in 02:04 ANOTHER VICTORY :D 02:05 closer to blue bby 02:05 YEA 02:06 http://i.imgur.com/S3uzSiv.png 02:06 gg 02:07 ohai 02:07 Hi guys 02:07 hi 02:07 Not trying to sound weird but can I get some help on deleting pages? 02:07 The ones under speedy deletion? 02:07 Sure 02:08 ye 02:08 Just fyi 02:08 don't just delete all of them 02:08 me and electronic marked them 02:08 Check the page first, the speedydelete taggers might have done a mistake 02:08 ;u; 02:08 happened twice today already 02:08 I'll double check 02:08 Most of them were marked by electronic pea 02:08 ye 02:08 for sure 02:08 EP and Glacier marked 200 pages 02:08 200! 02:09 Shows how many bad pages we leave hanging 02:09 yep 02:09 took us... 02:09 Lily, link to speedydelete category page please 02:09 Would NPY be a stub 02:09 3-4 hours 02:09 :p 02:09 NPY...? 02:09 Category:Candidates for speedy deletion 02:09 breaks included 02:09 Short for New Plant York 02:09 one of the marked pages 02:09 I don't know all of the pagse 02:09 so 02:09 I just put a link 02:09 To the category 02:09 Wtfg 02:22 Those who have an original new abillity, those you can leave alone 02:22 or a new abilllity in general 02:22 Inferno 02:22 Ok 02:23 Clemetime warp 02:24 Welp, still deleting stuff 02:24 So much stuff to delete 02:24 Bubble-berry 02:25 s I'm listing Ideas 02:25 s for Barrier Reef 02:54 boredom 02:54 Back! 02:54 pure boredom 02:55 Thread:286953 02:55 read this 02:56 if u r bored 02:58 plus MSP is blocked 02:58 did you know? 03:00 plus 03:00 MP 03:01 does MSP can't make any requests for rights anymore? 03:04 :/ 03:04 :\ 03:04 ooh 03:05 Then I cant go to chatmod =P 03:05 :P 03:05 :F 03:05 :E 03:05 :0 03:05 :O 03:05 zumbie 03:05 request a plant for me to make or draw pls 03:06 Jalaraino 03:06 pls 03:07 and Razin 03:07 as well 03:07 draw or make in RBLX 03:08 dwo 03:08 dafuq does that stand for 03:10 draw 03:11 k 2016 01 02